


Mixberry Jam: Or the Fanfiction in which One Bulge is in a Nook, Another Bulge is in a Hole, and it Feels Sugoi

by Bettername



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bettername/pseuds/Bettername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider is an cross-dressing undercover agent posing as a hostess at a club run by the Ika-gumi, a notorious yakuza organization that deals in human trafficking. One moment his cover is intact, the next moment he is chained to a basement wall staring face to face with the group's infamous troll hit man, Gamzee Makara. So what is a compromised agent supposed to do? Have an inter-species threesome of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixberry Jam: Or the Fanfiction in which One Bulge is in a Nook, Another Bulge is in a Hole, and it Feels Sugoi

\-----> Be the cool guy

Be the cool guy, fuck you are the cool guy. You are the most motherfucking chill dude on the planet; well Bro might have you beat by a few degrees. But none the less here you are cool as a cucumber salad at a picnic on a lazy summer afternoon. Only it’s not a picnic. This situation is as far from a picnic as feasibly possible. You woke up with a head full of angry drunk bees rampaging in your cranium in a concrete room. After a quick wiggle you discover that your hands are handcuffed and are chained to the wall above your head. Fan-fucking-tastic. Your name is Dave Strider and you are fucked, and not in the way that you like. Sure chains and handcuffs are involved when you are feeling kinky. Hell sometimes you throw on a collar and cat ears to spice things up. But this is not one of those times. 

Earlier that evening you were posing undercover as a hostess at a club owned by the Ika-gumi, a yakuza organization that the police taskforce had been investigating for human trafficking. There were rumors that the club was used as a stop-over point in their smuggling route. All of the leads and sources had either dried up or been eliminated so that the only viable option was to send someone in undercover. Sending in a male undercover agent as a possible client would only brush the surface of the organization. The taskforce needed to reach the real dirt and grime. They needed someone to go deep undercover and for that they turned to you. The initial plan was to send in a female officer undercover as a new hostess but after your fellow officers stumbled onto a few of your private photos you were volunteered for the mission. After two months at the club you got comfortable. You got cocky. You made a mistake. You got caught. And now you were beat up, chained to a wall, wearing a tattered red cocktail dress and ripped thigh highs. You were going to die in a basement at the hands of yakuza while cross dressing. The irony of the situation was not lost on you.

You turn your head over to the stair case to see what was causing the solid, deliberate foot falls on the wooden structure. The blood running in your veins doesn’t turn cold, it stops. The small voice in the back of your head reassuring you that everything will be fine shuts up as you recognize the troll. The majority of yakuza groups had not integrated when the trolls arrived on the planet. But the Ika-gumi made a few exceptions. And one notable blood soaked exception was their hit man Gamzee Makara. He had become a legend in a matter of months. And that legend was sent to deal with you. Your level of screwed shot up from fucked to on the precipice of annihilation. You were allowed to see his face, you were going to die. But not before he showed you the myriads of fates worse than death. 

The troll that you had heard all of those stories and rumors about slides a metal chair over from the corner of the room to the center and sat down. You have to admit the rumors did not do him justice. The troll is tall 6’5 at least and that does not include the yellow orange horns that spiral out of his wavy mop of jet black hair that brushes against his broad shoulders. You know that he is still considered young by troll standards but he’s passed the awkward gangly stage. His frame has some noticeable muscle underneath the black dress shirt and loosely knotted indigo tie. But what makes your stomach churn as you look at him is not the long razor sharp claws that tip each finger, it isn’t the three deep scars that ran across his face, nor is it the fangs that jut out from under his top lip. What makes you certain that you will not keep striding after his encounter are his eyes. His mouth is drawn in a lazy smile, but there is no joy in his eyes. The indigo pools focused on you are cold and deep. A chill runs up your spine as you hear a low chuckle coming from the troll. His dark bluish purple tongue dances across his top row of shark teeth before he motions to the human standing by the stairs. The minion nods and swiftly climbs up the stairs. Shit. 

After a few moments you hear a different set of footsteps on the stairs. They are quiet, hesitant and unsure, much different from the troll in front of you. The owner of the footsteps reach the bottom of the stair case. It’s another troll. He is stature is demure, 5 ft at best. Small nubby yellow horns peak out of the explosion of short dark hair. His slight frame is wrapped in a black kimono, common dress of yakuza wives. The troll looks young probably one of the multitude of victims of the yakuza’s slave trade. You cringe as you think of the horrors that the monster in front of you must subject the tiny troll to. His eyes flicker over to you. The troll has astonishing red eyes, just a shade or two darker than your own. Red blooded trolls were rare, unheard of even and one is just a few feet away. Gamzee beckons to the smaller troll and it shuffles over to him. He murmurs something in his ear and the red eyes dart from the large troll over to you and back to the troll and mutters a response. Gamzee’s eyebrows raise and he lets out a deep rumbling laugh.

“Strider. I want introduce you to my pet.” The smaller troll visibly clenches his teeth at the word. “His name is Karkat, and it seems that he likes you. So we are going to have some fun before…” He trails off and grins revealing a mouthful of fangs. “Well, you have a good motherfucking clue what miracles are going to happen to you.” Gamzee jerks his head and Karkat slowly creeps up to you. He peers down at you before kneeling in between your spread legs. He squirms as you look into his dark red eyes his hands smooth out the wrinkles in the kimono. “Well?” Karkat turns his head and glances back at the large troll who was watching his every move. “Karkat lets show our guest some of our motherfucking hospitality. Why don’t you clean him up.” Karkat starts to get up. “I didn’t tell you to get a rag, I just told you to clean him up.” The small troll is visibly confused for a moment. Gamzee sticks out his tongue. Fuck that thing is long. 

Karkat seems to get what the larger troll is implying and scoots closer to you. You feel his hot breath against your skin as he leans in. He starts licking the dried blood caked on your cheek. His tongue is rough like fine grit sand paper. He places a hand on your arm to steady himself as he licks the blood off of your forehead. This is definitely not what you expected when you woke up chained to a wall. You watch the troll continue cleaning you, working on the trail of dried blood on your arm and up to the source of it all a wound on your shoulder. You shiver as his tongue slithers over your shoulder and up to your neck. When he is finished Karkat rolls back into a kneeling position and runs his tongue over his lips licking up the stray drops. The troll’s grey skin has a slight red tinge; it looks like he is starting to get into it. You have to admit it, even though you are locked up in someone’s basement, getting licked all over by a cute little troll was erotic. He studies your face for a moment before leaning in again. His tongue brushes up against your split bottom lip. You watch the troll lap up the blood on your chin. His eyes are shut; the tip of his tongue gently brushes against your pale skin. 

His eyes flutter open and look into yours. He pulls away and nibbles at his lower lip for a moment while he contemplates. He nods his head as he decides. Karkat crawls up into your lap. You are surprised at just how light and warm the troll is. You watch his lips inch closer to your own. His lips brush against yours before he presses them against each other. Heat radiates from them as they get acquainted with yours. The tip of his tongue darts out from between his lips and makes a quick pass over your bottom lip. You respond by parting yours, letting him slip between them. You wrap your tongue around his and suck pulling him in further to your mouth. You continue to play with his hot slick muscle. A rustling sound jerks you out of your warm blissful make out session with the adorable little troll. Your eyes snap open and find a pair of indigo eyes focused on you. For a short time you forgot the situation you are in. Karkat chirps annoyed that you stopped. He looks up at you and follows your eye line over to Gamzee. The larger troll is enjoying the show.

“Might as well motherfucking enjoy this miracle to the fullest while you can.” 

Karkat grins and shimmies off of your lap. He wraps his fingers around the hem of your tattered dress and pushes it up revealing your garters and matching lacy panties. The troll pauses to admire your lingerie choices. Sure matching garters and panties were not required for the job but if you are going to wear the thigh highs you might as well go all out. He gingerly reaches a hand out and rubs the hardening thickness underneath the black panties. A moan escapes as he drapes his fingers around your member and starts to stroke it through the lace and silk. He licks his lips before hooking his fingers around the thin lace straps and pulls the panties down exposing your erection. He fiddles with the straps and garters for a moment before completely removing the underwear leaving the stocking in place. You watch him lightly stroke your pride and joy before leaning down to it. You can’t help but groan as he licks the tip. His head dips and he licks a swath from the hilt up to the top before swirling his tongue up and down the rock hard shaft. Enjoy the motherfucking miracles is right. You lean your head back as he takes your length into his mouth. 

Your eyes open at the sound of footsteps walking towards the two of you. Gamzee puts a finger up to his lips as he kneels down behind the smaller troll. You can’t help but be apprehensive. Karkat moans as Gamzee drags his claws along his sides. His hands drift back to the smaller troll’s backside; he starts to fondle the troll’s cheeks. Karkat keens but the larger troll continues his massage. He whips his head and snaps back at Gamzee.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING BACK THERE NOOKSNIFFER, STOP FUCKING MESSING AROUND.”

“Oh I’m going to do more than just sniff your nook.”

“REALLY FUCKASS BECAUSE YOU DON’T HAVE ME CONVINCED.” The small troll is obviously agitated as hell and ripping the imposing troll a new nook. You are surprised as hell. The meek, hesitant, demure troll has left the fucking building and has been replaced by a shouting horny ball of fury, which currently still has a grip on your junk. Your precious fragile family jewels are millimeters from the angry troll’s claws. Your train of thought is interrupted by Gamzee laughing his ass off.

“You were doing so motherfucking good bro. Ten minutes. You held out and stayed quiet for ten motherfucking minutes.”

“HOW ROTTEN IS YOUR THINK PAN? RIVERS OF GRUB JUICE ARE FLOWING DOWN MY LEGS. DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I GIVE A FLYING SQUEAKBEASTS SHAMEGLOBES ABOUT YOUR GAME?” Gamzee grins sheepishly.

“I guess motherfucking not?” Game? What? This was all a…

“Game?” You pause as Karkat looks up at you exasperated. “So you aren’t some poor waif that got kidnapped and sold as a sex slave?” He signs. Horny trolls don’t like to answer questions.

“Poor waif no. Kidnapped kinda. Sold yes. Sex slave, not exactly.” You open your mouth to say something but Karkat interrupts. “Do you want me to tell you my life story or do you want me to suck your cock?” Two burning embers glare up at you. He definitely is not a damsel in distress. And frankly you are in no fucking position to help him even if he does need it.

“Suck please.”

“Bout damn fucking time” the troll mutters before he goes back to lavishing your length with attention. You feel Karkat vibrate against you as Gamzee starts to work on him. You’re not exactly sure what he’s doing, just that it’s got to be damn good to get this kind of reaction out of the small troll. Karkat’s head starts to bob faster as the slurping sounds behind the troll grow louder. You feel a groan come up from his toes as he pulls his mouth off of you. The heat builds up inside you as the troll turns into a writhing mess of need. Karkat is flushed up to the tips of his ears. He arches his back as he starts to stroke you off. Each tug is synched to his pants and moans. You lose it when he starts begging. Karkat gasps something intelligible before he shudders and relaxes in your lap. Gamzee surveys the damage with a genuine smile plastered across his face. He gently picks up the smaller troll and pulls him into his lap. 

You watch the two trolls have a whispered conversation. After a minute Karkat squirms off of his lap and starts to unwrap his obi. You look over to Gamzee and see him loosening his tie before removing his shirt. You can’t help but stare at the delicious abs that shirt was hiding. A hand grabs your chin and yanks it. Karkat glowers before roughly pulling you to his lips. You find his jealousy as adorable as hell. You shiver as something slick and cool slid up your neck. A large calloused hand of the same temperature trails up and down the inside of your thigh. You hear a low chuckle before the smooth muscle slithers around your ear. Goosebumps spread over you as the free hand slides up your back, the claw tips gently dragging over each vertebrae of your spine. Karkat’s tongue is like a heat wave in your mouth as Gamzee sweeps over your body like a cold front. It makes an incredibly arousing combination. Karkat released you from his lip lock and Gamzee follows suit.

“Huh?” You pant. Gamzee wiggles his eyebrows.

“It’s time for motherfucking miracles bro.” The troll hooks his arms underneath your knees slides you away from the wall and forcing you to lean back against the concrete. He pulls your legs up and spreads them leaving you feel exposed. The look on his face reminds you of a shark eyeing up a tasty snack. You squirm but to no avail he has you right where he wants and he is not letting go. He jerks his head and Karkat wanders over to the two of you. He crawls over to one side and takes a leg from him. Gamzee keeps his position behind you and continues to prop up the other leg. Oh they can’t be thinking. They’re not going to… Gamzee’s hand follows him down your leg. Karkat wraps his hand around your other leg as he leans in close to you. Oh yeah, they’re going to. All of your muscles stiffen up as Karkat takes you back into his mouth and Gamzee pushes his tongue into your hole. Your over stimulated mind can’t focus. It bounces from the scalding heat wrapping itself around your throbbing member to the cool wet muscle invading your hole, stretching you, exploring you. It isn’t long before you turn into a squirming panting mess. Gamzee looks over at Karkat. 

“He’s ready.” Karkat grins and crawls over to where Gamzee is kneeling. You get a good look at the thing that was squirming against your side. Troll and human anatomy looked quite similar for most of the part, two arms, two legs, a head, and a torso. But they way they reproduced were completely different. Until now you never knew how different until it is slithering in between your cheeks. Karkat’s bulge, well you think that’s what trolls call it, looked like a candy red tentacle with small bumps running down the bottom side of it. And that’s not the freaky part. The damn thing moves and is coated in what you could only guess is genetic material. Yep. Your ass is currently getting drenched in troll spoo and it feels incredible. Every nerve is burning, tingling from the sensations of the bulge slithering around your balls and curling up around your length. You feel your hole twitch, anxious to get the troll’s miraculous love appendage to fill it. Your hips buck involuntarily and the bulge obliges. It snakes down to your hole and presses against the circular muscle. You try to relax as the tip pushes into you. Karkat pauses between each thrust letting you acclimate to the increasing girth. Each successive thrust pushes the bulge deeper into you. The writhing wet muscle was stretching you out, exploring depths that had never been touched before. You groan completely letting yourself give into the pleasure that the troll was giving. Karkat leans forward and gives one final thrust. He kisses you lightly on the forehead.

“I’m all in” he breathes. Karkat moans as Gamzee enters him. Gamzee arches over the two of you, he props himself up with one hand on the wall and rests the other on Karkat’s bare back. He looks down at the two of you.

“I’m going to start moving.” You and Karkat nod. Karkat keens as Gamzee starts thrusting, you moan as Karkat matches his rhythm. Karkat’s bulge is full on squirming around inside of you. It doesn’t take long before a bump on his bulge brushes up against your sensitive spot. You jolt Karkat chirps and Gamzee thrusts harder. After a few more hard thrusts Gamzee bends over and bites down on Karkat’s shoulder. Karkat cries out and shudders. His bulge releases a flow of hot liquid inside you in multiple spurts filling you up. The added pressure pushes you past your breaking point. You come for the second time that night. The three of you end up lying on the concrete floor in a panting, soaked tangle of limbs.

“HeLl”

“FUCKING”

“Yes.”


End file.
